


Business as Usual

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, I guess? lol, One Shot, Secret Relationship, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: The chairman gets awfully cloudy minded near the end of the day. That's why Oleana is by his side - to aid him with the company when it's getting close to 7:00.Among other reasons the company refuses to disclose. Macro Cosmos secrets. No concern of the public's.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Business as Usual

Oleana was never one to fall behind on work or make excuses to delay it; she was a woman who marched to the beat of her own heels clacking against the floors of Rose Tower and by all she knew, she was gonna keep it that way. Her hands were clasped together behind her back as the small taps of her heels echoed past doors that did anything but pique her interest. When one was as business oriented as Oleana was, even the most flashy of doors wouldn't sway them from the task at hand. The clocks above read about 6:30 pm, and Oleana was set on her way to the chairman's office. What a poor man Chairman Rose was - slaving away without any semblance of a break during his long days. Sure, he was capable, way more than capable, even! He could do anything he wanted and succeed without much protest from the region. It was hardly debatable. Despite the faith Oleana so happily put into Rose's drive, she knew well enough how the extent of his work would tire him out. A quick visit to check up on him and see if she could ease his workload wouldn't do much harm, could it? 

"Ahem," Oleana cleared her throat as her heels finally echoed against the metallic floors of Rose's office, "Chairman?"

"Ah, Oleana! Glad you could show up right about now, honestly," Rose replied. With the arrival of his secretary, he felt some of the daily pressures of the business release themselves into the air, "I've got a few things to run by you." 

"But of course," Oleana started, "and what might those things be?" 

"Ah, they're vital.  _ Extremely _ . Close the door behind you, will you?" Unbeknownst to the chairman, Oleana had already shut the door behind them and stood right in front of his desk. Her red lips curled into a faint smile. 

"Done and done."

* * *

The orange light of the sunset burned bright through the glass windows, bouncing off Oleana's blonde hair as Rose gently ran his fingers through it. All that could be heard was the air conditioning slowly whirring off as Oleana, now comfortably sitting on the desk, closed the small gap between the two of them with a slow kiss. She reached to cup her hands around Rose's face as a sort of trade off for him combing through her hair with his normal tenderness. To say that Rose appreciated the sweet action would be nothing but an understatement, and as thanks he removed his hand from Oleana's hair to instead have his arms wrap around her waist. The feel of the silk against his hands was something he almost always forgot about when he would find himself in a "vital detail discussion" with Oleana, but thankfully it would always register within him once more. Now in this tight embrace, the orange light reflected off of Rose's silver suit- now more of a bronze tone. The two stayed locked in the gentle squeeze for a few minutes longer before Oleana broke it off, went back for one more quick peck, and then had Rose help her off the desk (as to avoid knocking off his expensive Copperajah paperweight).

"Be honest with me, Rose," she asked as she walked around to sit at the chair on the opposite side of the desk, "did you have sincere ideas to talk about? Or did you just excuse us so we could have a moment?" 

"What?" Rose said with mock appall, "Ollie, I think we both know there's not really time for  just moments nowadays."

"Right," she responded, "much to do." Like a switch, Oleana shifted from the soft-spoken woman she was during their brief sessions of romance to the deadpan, focused woman so sharp with intellect and motivation. 

"But," Rose began, "it's been a long day, or at least it has been for me. I'd imagine the same for you. Do you mind taking off for the evening?" 

"Huh?" 

"Taking off for the evening, Oleana. Going out. Stop for a meal somewhere, discuss the Galar objective over drinks?" 

"Drinks? Chairman," Oleana responded, "to be honest, I'm not too keen on that idea."

"Oh, well, never mind that, then-"

"If we skip the drinks, though, I think I could manage sitting over a meal with you for an hour or two."

"Fantastic! Trying to start the plans for this year's Champion Cup on an empty stomach? Sounds like a terrible idea."

"I'm glad to know that you know your own weaknesses, Chairman," Oleana complimented (though Rose was conflicted on the true intent of the statement), "it keeps me from having to worry or remind you too much." She gave off a slight smile and had the sunset shine in her green eyes for a few seconds; all Rose could do was nod and smile back. The awe of Oleana - there was just something so regal about it. If he didn't know any better, he'd mistake her for having some sort of royal lineage, or at least one that had its generous share of beauty. 

"But do you know you have lipstick stains on your face, chairman?" Oleana teased. She stood up and went to put her shoes back on, and the eventual clack of them on the floor finally grasped the chairman's attention. 

"Yes, Ollie?"

"Oleana," she corrected, "this dinner is _strictly_ business. But...lipstick. On your face. My apologies, Chairman. I'll wait outside and look at reservations." With this, she walked to plant another kiss on Rose's lips before she did exactly as she said and walked outside with her phone in hand. Rose tilted his head and turned to see the damage in the reflection of the Copperajah. 

"That woman," he muttered with a dazed smile as he grabbed a handkerchief to dot at the scarlet markings left by her love, "guess I'm a mess with or without her." 

**Author's Note:**

> h h h h h h h h h okay.... this is.... a .... good ship .............. and i have much more to share ... an even bigger headcanon fic.... after this .... one. this is just a beginning....a short little thing for you all in this budding tag. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ <3


End file.
